The long-term goal of this program of research is to understand the role of spectral resolution in speech perception for cochlear implant (CI) listeners as well as to improve aural rehabilitation techniques for use in adult and pediatric populations. Despite improvements in device technology and processing strategies, the perceptual gains experienced by CI listeners can be highly variable, especially when listening to music or speech in the presence of competing noise. While many factors are likely to contribute to the wide range of performance seen among CI listeners, one hypothesized contributor is poor spectral resolution. Because spectral resolution is important for speech perception, there is interest in improving spectral resolution with the expectation that these improvements might generalize to better music and speech perception. One way to measure spectral resolution in CI listeners involves the use of "spectral ripple" noise, and spectral ripple discrimination thresholds are reported to significantly correlate with music perception and the ability to understand speech, even in the presence of competing noise. For this reason, spectral ripple thresholds are being studied among CI listeners and there is interest and evidence to show that spectral ripple thresholds can be improved with auditory training. Various types of auditory training programs have shown that it is possible to improve speech perception, even in CI listeners. However, not all programs are suitable for younger listeners because they are time intensive and heavily rely on linguistic materials. We are therefore interested in determining if auditory training using spectral ripple noise can provide a non-linguistic alternative to the existing training programs designed for CI users. If so, training using ripple stimuli could be more effective, and expeditious, at improving the perception of speech in quiet, noise and music perception for listeners of all ages, including young children and non-native English speakers. But first it is important to determine if training can improve spectral resolution, and therefore ripple thresholds, and in turn show improved performance gains on representative tests of speech and music perception. Therefore, the proposed research aims to improve spectral resolution in CI listeners using focused auditory training and to determine whether improvements in spectral resolution are associated with improvements in speech and music perception. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research proposal is aligned within the scientific mission and interests of the National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders, to further improve the outcomes for CI listeners and improve overall aural rehabilitation techniques for use in adult and pediatric populations.